


Bath Time at the End of the Day

by daeseage



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Candles, F/F, bathtime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 13:32:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daeseage/pseuds/daeseage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose and Kanaya take a bath.  In which there is much splashing, some candles, and lots of fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bath Time at the End of the Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mesitka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mesitka/gifts).



There was nothing, Rose mused, better than a hot bath with your favorite glow-in-the-dark troll girl after a long day. Not that she would say as much aloud to Kanaya, of course. Kanaya would be far too likely to make an ordeal of trying to unravel the many layers of sarcasm and irony Rose must have woven around such a statement, perhaps prodding her into voicing, other, more embarrassing confessions. Or worse, Kanaya might just give her that look, the one with the soft smile, and simply accept the sentiment at face value.

Kanaya chose the most inopportune moments to practice the human art of sarcasm, and Rose still did not know what to make of easy acceptance.

Still, she had to admit, Kanaya was a wonderful bath partner.

The bathroom was filled with candles: tall, flickering tapers in elaborate candelabra gifted to the girls by Ms. Lalonde when they had first moved in together; small, guttering tea lights set in a myriad containers, some dancing refracted light from etched-glass cups, some peeking out from sculpted or stained glass scenes; one huge, red, five-wick, blueberry-scented monster of a candle courtesy of Terezi. The water had been too-hot when they first got in, turning the skin of Rose's feet and calves an angry shade as she sat on the edge of the tub, nearly matching the hue of the darkest of her namesakes. The heat didn't seem to faze Kanaya, who added lavender-mint bubble bath under a cool tap until Rose could sink completely under the foam, relaxing into Kanaya's chest.

They sat there together for a few long minutes, Kanaya's arms wrapped loosely around Rose as her girlfriend-sprit tapped her fingers against the clasped hands at her midriff, trying to match their breaths to the same cadence, and -- as usual -- not quite succeeding, and not quite minding. Eventually Kanaya gently loosened one hand to reach for the comb on the floor, and began to reorder Rose's hair. Her short bob had been allowed to lengthen slightly in the years since the game had ended, and Rose now often wore it pulled back tightly, secured with nearly a dozen bobby pins and an inordinate amount of hair gel. While it was very professional, and prevented Rose ever getting her hair caught when dealing with a rowdier patient at work, Kanaya preferred her hair down, and loved sliding the blonde locks easily between her fingers, picking out the pins one-by-one and crunching out the stiffened locks. She especially loved how much gentler Rose was with her hair down.

"I'm Going To Wet Your Hair, Love. Would You Please Lay Back?"

Rose obeyed the request with only a pleased sigh as she lowered her torso below the waterline, drawing her knees up above so that she could rest her head on Kanaya's upper thigh.

Kanaya massaged gently yet firmly at Rose's scalp, rubbing away a day's worth of grime and exhaustion, watching as a slow, close-eyed smile grew on Rose's face. The girl's reaction was the best part of this activity.

"Why Don't You Tell Me About Your Day, Rose? You Appeared Rather Upset When You Came Home." Kanaya's words reached Rose's ears underwater as a distant and indistinct echo; she lifted her head and twisted to look up at Kanaya, raised eyebrows and apologetic expression indicating that she had heard but not understood.

"Your Day, Love. What Happened?" Kanaya repeated, and she reached for the shampoo as Rose sank back down.

"Nothing unusual, Kanaya. It was a combination of the fact that my shoes didn't fit, that I banged my knee nearly every time I moved at my desk, and that Nepeta only just discovered that she misplaced as many patient records as she filed properly earlier this week. I am fairly certain that we managed to sort everything back into its proper location, but it certainly made completing any other tasks today more difficult." Rose sighed softly and smiled up at Kanaya. "And how about you, darling? Did you finish the dress you've been working on?"

"I Have Made Some Progress But Not As Much As I Had Hoped. The Satin Refuses To Remain Pinned In Place And Is - Please Excuse Me But - A Bitch To Hem." Kanaya's face lost the serenity it had held thus far this evening, and Rose began to regret asking. "But I Would Rather Not Talk About That Dress Right Now. Although I Am Sorry To Hear That You Did Not Enjoy Work Today, I Am Glad That It Was Nothing Too Serious, And That You Are Home Now."

"Mmm, not talking about work sounds like a lovely idea," Rose replied, and she reached up a wet hand to stroke Kanaya's cheek. "As a matter of fact, not talking about work sounds like the single best thing I've heard all day."

Kanaya finished rinsing out Rose's hair and soaped up a washcloth as Rose sat up again. She pushed Rose's hair over one shoulder and began washing the other girl's back, massaging the tendons at the base of Rose's neck and pressing at the knots between her shoulder blades.

"A little to the left, dear," Rose murmured, cracking her neck and rolling her shoulders under Kanaya's soft fingers. "That's perfect."

While Kanaya continued her ministrations, Rose allowed her eyes and mind to wander, until both alit upon the small, blue, rubber duck perched on the far corner of the tub. Rose was fairly certain Jade had left it behind at some point: Jade was forever leaving something behind after a visit to their apartment. Kanaya frequently wondered If There Was Actually Anything Remaining At Jade's Home, Since Most Of Her Belongings Were Probably Now Under The Bed In The Guest Room.

Honestly, How Does She Manage To Keep Track Of Anything?

Rose reached for the duck and turned to rest against the far edge of the tub, spinning the duck in her hands as she grinned at Kanaya across the water. She paused as Kanaya guided an errant bit of hair back behind her ear to reveal a bemused expression, and then set the blue duck bobbing across the bath towards the troll.

"What Are You Doing With That Toy Quackbeast, Rose?" Even as she spoke, Kanaya turned the duck around and sent it back through the bath foam to Rose.

"I'm playing with it Kanaya, darling. Young humans have many toys that they play with during bath time. While we may no longer be children, nor, in your case, human I believe that there is still some enjoyment to be gained by passing this duck between us." As Rose spoke, the duck bounced first one way, and then the other across the water, gaining in speed and extra water splashed with each push.

Rose's grin opened to let out a laugh when Kanaya pushed so hard at the duck a wave splashed over the edge of the tub, dousing a row of tea lights set on the soap dish.

"Well, I Suppose It Is Nearly Time That We Put These Candles out Anyway," said Kanaya, nonplussed.

"You may be right, dear. Here, allow me." Rose filled the blue rubber duck with water, and then aimed its bill at the nearest candle, squeezing a long stream of bathwater straight at the flame and laughing louder at Kanaya's surprise. Refilling the duck, she aimed the stream at Kanaya's face, hitting her square in the nose.

"Pfffft! Matesprit Or Not, Rose, For That I Am Going To Have To Retaliate. You Are Going Down." And with that Kanaya lunged across the bathtub at Rose, intent on pushing her, briefly, below the surface – only to be caught expertly at the shoulders, face-to-face with her victim.

"You know you needed only ask to be closer, Kanaya, darling." Rose slid her hands down Kanaya's sides, clasping them loosely at the small of Kanaya's back, draping the troll across her like a life-size blanket.

"Drowning May Be Too Good For You, Rose. However, I Believe I Know The Best Punishment For You." Kanaya reached up to kiss Rose, pressing first gently at her mouth, then deepening the kiss as Rose responded. When she felt the other girl began to squirm beneath her, she pulled away.

"As I No Longer Feel Like Submerging You Beneath The Bathwater, Perhaps We Should Move To A More Comfortable Location. I Presume That The Ceramic Is Not All That Cozy."

Rose did not deign to respond, but allowed Kanaya to pull her to her feet and wrap her in a towel. Together, they blew out the last of the candles and made their way to the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this, and I hope you've enjoyed it! This is the first fiction I've written in _years_ , in addition to being my first fic for the Homestuck fandom. I'd really appreciate any sort of feedback you've got for me!


End file.
